Strawberry scent
by FRIDUS
Summary: Sebastian decides to arrange a meeting with Blaine so they can talk about the mistakes that lead to them breaking up.


A/N: Hi! So this is a one shot that I wrote after I saw the I Want You Back scene a week ago. It's not betad so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes but I hope you'll enjoy anyways!

* * *

"One latte and one medium drip please!"  
"Here you go!"  
"Thank you!"

Blaine and Sebastian had decided to meet up at the lima bean. He had called Blaine a few days earlier to see if they could talk things out. Man to man without any pressure from their glee clubs.

They seated their selfs in the lima beans only corner where no one would be able to see them.

"I can't believe I agreed to this meeting." Blaine said while putting his coffee cup down on the table.  
"Well why wouldn't you? I know you can't resist me." Sebastian answered with a smirk on his face.

Blaine smiled a bit at the response because he knew that Sebastian was right. It had always been that way since they first met all those years ago.

"So Sebastian what is it that you wanted to talk about? Blaine asked while taking a zip from his coffee.  
"I just wanted to talk about us without having any of our glee clubs breathing down our throats pressuring us to do the right choices." Sebastian answered with a quiver in his voice. He was nervous and didn't knew if he was doing the right choice but he decided to go for it because he would literally do anything to get Blaine back again.

"Yeah I guess you're right because after all we do have an awful lot to talk about. About why you cheated on me and why you moved away with your family without telling me anything." Blaine's hands started to shake and tears started to build up in his eyes.

"I didn't want to cheat on you! I was upset about all the fights we had at that time and I just couldn't take it anymore so I went to Scandals to just forget everything and then the next thing I know I woke up in some random dude's hotel room. It didn't mean anything to me. All that meant to me at that time was you and ever since it happened all I've ever done is walking around regretting that choice." Sebastian was close to tears and he took Blaines hand and starred at him directly in his eyes.

"I just want you back Blaine. I just want you back in my arms. I just want to be able to kiss you goodnight and make you breakfast. I just want our movie nights back and I just want to be able to make love with you again. I just want things to be the way it used to be before I messed it up." Sebastian tried to stop the tears from falling but it was hard. It was hard for him to admit all the mistakes he had made because it was something he had lived with for years. Years of pain that he couldn't get rid off no matter how hard he tried.

Devastated Blaine walked up from his chair and went to sit next to Sebastian. He took him under his arms and tried his best to comfort him.

"Seb I want you to listen to me." Blaine whispered in Sebastian's ear while slowly rubbing his back.  
"Nobody is perfect. No one is and we all do some mistakes and you happened to do so and one of the reasons why I broke up with you was because I was hurt. I was hurt by that and I couldn't look at you in the eyes because all I saw was a cheater but that didn't mean that I didn't love you because I did. I just couldn't do it at the time. I just couldn't and I needed time for myself to forgive you and when I finally was ready to go and forgive you, you were gone. You and your family were gone and I didn't even get a text about it. At the time I wondered why but now at this moment I realized why you didn't let me know about it.

It was because you thought it was over and I'm sorry for that. I really am."

A few tears started to fall from Blaine's eyes and on to Sebastian's hair. Blaine didn't know why but he pulled his fingers through the hair where the tears had fallen so it would go away and as he did so he could feel that the hair was the way it always had been since they first met which was soft and smooth. It also smelled like strawberries because Sebastian always used hair gel that smelled like strawberries. It was because Blaine's first gift that he had ever given to Sebastian was strawberry hair gel and since then Sebastian had always bought the same brand and every time he styled his hair with it he thought of Blaine. He thought of Blaine's body against his own and he thought about how his lips were pressed against Blaine's.

After a while Blaine could hear that Sebastian had quit crying so he let go of him and just looked at him for a while before he took his hand and gently gave it a squeeze.

"I could feel you touching my hair earlier." said Sebastian suddenly with a crack in his voice.  
"It was because I didn't want you to give you more tears than you already have."

Sebastian looked at Blaine and at that moment he knew. He knew they would be able to work things out.


End file.
